


What even flowers cannot tell

by SiQin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, First Kiss, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sweet, maybe a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiQin/pseuds/SiQin
Summary: Derek works at his recently opened flower shop. One day, Stiles comes for a bouquet of flowers and they flirt. Ever since then, Stiles comes for flowers every week and Derek can't help but feel affection towards the younger boy. However, there's one thing upsetting him - who are those flowers for?





	What even flowers cannot tell

It was late Friday afternoon when Stiles walked into a newly opened flower shop at the other end of Beacon Hills. He usually bought them at the old Walgren’s, but the guy got more and more annoying and on top of that he closed early that day. And Stiles desperately needed his flowers. So it was a good opportunity to try out a new shop, right?  
Interior looked really good, there were flowers and plants everywhere, but unlike at Walgren’s they were put neatly in flowerpots and vases without any excessive soil around all the place.  The floor was made of boards and despite what anyone may expect of flower shop, it was clean. Stiles looked around just to notice that actually all the walls were covered in boards. The same went for ceiling, from which there hung a few decent decorations. The place was small but cosy and had a vintage feeling.  
It was just then when he saw a tall young man standing behind a counter. Stiles realised he was probably staring around too much and so he decided to approach the man.  
“Good afternoon, may I help you?”  
Stiles nearly forgot what he was about to say, _cuz damn, those eyes_!  
“Um. Hi! Yeah. I would like a bouquet. Of flowers.” He nodded to himself as if he needed reassurance that he said what he intended to say and not something along the lines of _“Yes, you may, but that would be inappropriate for flower shop.”_  
The man opposite of him just chuckled. “Of flowers,” he repeated.  
“And do you know which flowers should it be?” he lifted one of his eyebrows at him, not expecting a _straight_ answer.  
“Um, do you have a purple hyacinth?”  
It took him by surprise; the boy probably wasn’t a total newbie in buying flowers.  
“Sure.” He walked from behind the counter and towards one aisle of vases at the other end of shop. “So, a bouquet, you said. Any other flowers?”  
“No, just the hyacinths please.”  
It was a strange request as hyacinths weren’t the most usual flowers for bouquets, especially without anything else. But he’s not to judge. He took the flowers and wrapped them in a beautiful white paper with ornaments and tied it all with a purple ribbon. He couldn’t help but he liked when even the smallest things were a match.  
“So, that’s it. 15$ please.”  
Stiles paused in surprise as he was pulling out his wallet.  
“You know, that’s quite cheap. I feel kinda bad for paying so little for such beautiful flowers. Are you sure you don’t want me to ask you out for coffee?” He put money on the counter and looked curiously at him.  
Derek grinned. “No, that’s fine. They would wilt soon anyway, so I’m glad they can make someone smile at least.”  
Suddenly the young man bowed his head a bit. “Yeah, right. Well, thank you so much. I’ll make sure to drop by when I need flowers again. Or when you change your mind about coffee.” Derek would swear he saw sadness in his gesture at first, but then the boy winked at him when he went out and so Derek maintained just formal “Goodbye” before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed it even though it was short. This is the first thing that I finished after almost four years and I finally found my passion for writing again. Feedback is very welcomed ♥  
> There should be around eight more chapters which I'll try to write asap!


End file.
